The Call Sirius and Remus
by TooManyDamnFangirls
Summary: Remus tries to reach Sirius by talking to him. Based on the song: The Call - Regina Spektor.


The Call – Sirius and Remus

**The Call – Sirius and Remus**

_It started out as a feeling_

_Which then grew into a hope_

**Dear Sirius, I'm afraid I can't reach you anymore. You're there, way up high, and I'm still bounded to this world. But even if I can't deliver this personally, I'm sure my feelings for you will be guided towards you through the stars. You see, while you are up there, doing whatever it is that you do there, I can't get my mind off of you. Neither will my heart listen to my prayers to just… Let go. But you know I can't forget you. I never could.**

_Which then turned into a quiet thought_

_Which then turned into a quiet word_

**You see, the point is… Oh, I can't say this out loud!**** I want to, but I just can't for some odd reason. And who am I talking to, actually? You can't even hear or see me! You're dead, okay, dead! But then, why do I still… Love you?**

_And then that word grew louder and louder_

'_Til it was a battle cry_

**I love you, Sirius Black. I love you now and I'll love you forever. From the moment I saw you, you were my greatest desire. You were my friend, my guard, my lover. ****You protected me from everything that could possibly hurt me, like my lycanthropy, until your very last breath. But why was there no 'happily ever after' for us? Why couldn't we just be together without getting separated? I know you loved me back… And you still do. I can feel that.**

_I'll come back when you call me_

_No need to say goodbye_

_Just because everything's changing_

_Doesn't mean it's never been this way before_

**I know one day, we'll be together. The problem is that I don't know if I can wait for so long. They took you to die, not me. Why not me? Then you could've lived on. I know you had a strong urge to live and fight for that life. You prove****d that when you were in Azkaban but still managed to break out. Harry was so proud of you, my love, even when he at first tried to kill you. Perhaps we should've explained earlier we were after Peter, not after him. Peter… He is dead too, you know.**

_All you can do is try to know who your friends are_

_As you head off to the war_

**It seemed that, just at the last moment, he decided he had to do something back to Harry for sparing his life out there in the Shrieking Shack. ****He didn't mention it to Voldemort when Harry was almost broken free, and that's how he has come to his end. Back at our side, nearly fighting for us as… A friend.**

_Pick a star on the dark horizon_

_And follow the light_

**Do you realize I am ****actually watching you right now? Perhaps not the real you, but your constellation. The Dog Star, Sirius. And I must say, it's almost as bright as your eyes were… Are you that star now?**

_You'll come back when it's over_

_No need to say goodbye_

_You'll come back when it's over_

_No need to say goodbye_

_Now we're back to the beginning_

_It's just a feeling and no one knows yet_

**I just can't believe you left us. I can't believe you left me. It has been two, nearly three years, and I'm still grieving for your loss. I think everyone is. Harry misses you a lot more then he shows us, I'm afraid. He loved you, Sirius, he really did. Just like me…**

_But just because they can't feel it too_

_Doesn't mean that you have to forget_

**Molly is trying to convince me to get over you, but, as I told you before, I just can't let go of you. You were a way too beautiful person to forget, and you still are. At least, in my eyes you are. I sha****ll treasure your image forever in my heart.**

_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger_

'_Til they're before your eyes_

**You know how I loved your dark, grey eyes that watched me so intently. You know I longed to touch those long strands of black hair, even ****though Snape had once tried to dye them pink. Poor guy, you hit him very hard back then… No wonder his nose is now as ugly as it can be! Do you remember that, Sirius? Do you hear me?**

_You'll come back when they call you_

_No need to say goodbye_

**Please let my voice be carried through the skies… I need you, Sirius, I need you in my life. I can't say goodbye, I can't just go on! Please, please come back? I love you…**

_You'll come back when they call you_

_No need to say goodbye…_


End file.
